Shiwang
This character is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. Shiwang is a demikami son of the kami Shi, the god of death, and is the intellectual property of Ruler of Awesumness. Stealing him will not be tolerated, will be reported, and will be addressed by one or more member of wiki staff, including Ruler of Awesumness himself. Sort of a sona??? Physical Appearance Depending on the lighting, Shiwang's scales seem to shift from black to dark gold, almost prismatically, with no specific design and a drak grey underbelly; NightWing-like tail and spine, with the build of a SandWing; aside from his regular horns, a smaller, second pair are visible behind his ears, about half the length of the normal pair; both pairs of horns start pointing back, but curl forward; his wing membranes are ragged, becoming somewhat torn, wispy, and almost transparent near the outer edges; his eyes are blood-red, and give off a soft glow in darkness; this glow appears to flow slightly, almost like mist. He wears a light grey cotton hoodie (unzipped) and a necklace consisting of small bones on a leather cord, which get larger as they approach the middle, and a claw in the middle, the one physical thing from his father that he owns; he also often carries a bow on his back and shurikens in his hoodie pockets. Personality Shy, reserved, quiet, often grim and the polar opposite of his friend Aixin, but can be happy when he has reason to be; despite his asocial tendencies, he can get comfortable with someone or a group of people, being very friendly and surprisingly cheerful when in the presence of those people. However, he loves having fun, and will never pass up an opportunity to do so as long as it isn't harming anyone else. A lot of the time, Shiwang stays up past lights out, so it isn't uncommon for you to find him reading at midnight. History One day, when Shi was collecting the souls of those who had died in a fight, he saw a lovely 8-year-old dragoness named Xuemei walking home from work. He abandoned his duty and revealed himself to her, something that he almost never did. After seducing her, he dated for a few months and soon discovered she was pregnant. Only then did Shi reveal that he was a kami. Soon after the egg was lain, Shi left Xuemei, only promising to come back once a year to see his child, but that the child would never see him; not until he was ready. Shiwang was born into poverty, working as a thief to support himself and his mother, who worked as a low-payed servant for the local crime family until she died when Shiwang was 4. he always wondered why his 'dad' had left he and his mom before he were even born, until his mom told him his true heritage as she was dying. he saved up until he had enough money to buy enough food and water to survive a journey to Camp Gin Chi, arriving when he were 6, passing out at the gates from hunger and thirst and having to be dragged in by counselors. Abilities Shiwang has typical firebreathing, is quite intelligent, is skilled with many forms of ranged combat (including being able to identify weak spots in armor or scales), is able to predict death (not who will die or when he will die, but the circumstances under which he will die) as well as having the ability to temporarily communicate with the dead (after doing so he fall asleep and cannot wake up for a full day). Weaknesses he are quite skinny and not able to fight in hand-to-hand combat or sustain physical damage very well, often fainting after sustaining a major injury or several minor ones (he makes up for this with his skills in many disciplines of ranged combat). Possessions Most of Shiwang's possessions were bought at camp, due to his growing up in poverty. His most notable of these are: * Smartphone * Bow and arrow (specially crafted and calibrated to shoot more accurately and deal more damage) with scope * Shurikens * Folding rifle and ammo * Shortsword and small shield, for cases where he does get into hand-to-hand combat Relationships Aixin- Friends since childhood, Shiwang and Aixin have known each other their entire lives. Unbeknownst to her, Shiwang has a huge crush on Aixin. Unbeknownst to him, she returns his feelings. Shi- Shiwang doesn't hate his father. However, their relationship is far from perfect. Shi isn't exactly proud of his son, as he is unable to feel emotions. However, he can't be disappointed, as Shi shares many of his own qualities and found his own way to Camp Gin Chi. Shiwang admires his father, but also hates his emotionlessness. Category:Content (Ruler of Awesumness) Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:Characters